No Sleep
by BellaR5
Summary: Austin's career, and Ally's school schedule are a lot to handle. They get in the way of Austin & Ally time. But Austin would do anything to be with Ally, even if that meant hurting himself. Austin struggles with a lot of things through the course of the week just to be with Ally. -Okay I know everyone says this, but it's a sucky description, try the story out please?-


Monday, February 10th 2014- Ally

"Every day? Austin, are you sure? I thought this would be a one time thing?" Jimmy asks me a little puzzled.

"Yeah Jimmy I'm positive, I really want to get this done," I reply, at least that wasn't a lie.  
"Well kid, I really like your devotion. So sure. Every day before school, I'll see you here at four AM and we can work on your music," Jimmy agrees as he pats my back.

"Thanks Jimmy! I got to go to school now," I say a little rushed and he replies with a nod of the head. First thing I walk out of his office my phone rings and it's Ally. I have to act tired cause she can't know I've been awake, she can't know I'm working extra early just so I can have some free time to see her. I open the phone up and she speaks automatically.

"Hi Austin, meet me at Sonic Boom at 10?" She asks as perky and awake as ever, even though it's seven in the morning. I play it like I was asleep and agree.

"10 in the morning or night?" I ask sounding very groggy like I had just woken up.

"At night, I'm going to be at the school all day, plus you'll be in school at ten too!"

"But Alllyyy!" I whine upset that I can't see her until ten at night.

"I know Austin, but the Valentines dance is coming up and I have to plan it so I'll be busy. So I'll see you at 10?" I let out a dissapointed sigh but agree because I do want to see her.  
"Yes I'll see you at- wait never mind! I can't, I'm with Jimmy from 8 to 11:30, we're recording new songs and discussing my tour," I lie to her while sounding even more disappointed than before.

"Alright, well I haven't seen you two days already, so can you meet me in Sonic Boom at 11:30?"

"Sure Ally, I'll be there. What's the point of having a Valentines Day Dance if it's not even on Valentines Day? And won't I see you in school?"

"The point is having fun! And celebrating love! You wouldn't understand, you're a boy," She says and chuckle under my breath because she has no idea, "And no, you won't see me in school, not unless you cut class, I'll be in the gym working on the dance!" She begins, but I guess she realized what she just basically told me to do and she continues. "DO NOT CUT CLASS AUSTIN MONICA MOON!"

"Do you HAVE to use my middle name?" I whine more at the use of my FULL name.

"See you at ten Austin," She giggles

"See you at ten Ally," I finish as I hang up the phone and grab my back pack. Luckily school is only a 5 minute walk from here, which will be a 2 minute run. So I sprint all the way. Instead of going right to class I stop by the gym to see Ally, she's talking to Trish her eyes wide gesturing to all the decorations and she starts to hop up and down excitedly. The bell rings and I run off to class, unable to speak with Ally. I sit around and the lack of sleep I got hits me and I'm unable to even smile. I sit through boring Math and I can't help but get excited to see Ally, even if it won't be until 11:30 at night. I groan at the fact that I'll only see her for thirty minutes and then I'll only get four hours of sleep. Why did I make that deal with Jimmy? I ask myself, and immediately I get my answer as the chestnut and amber curled haired girl comes bouncing in. I smile out of reflex, I can't not smile around her.

"Hi guys, I'm Ally Dawson, and as you know Valentines day is in two days," I pause to let the excited squeals go around the room, "Anyway the dance is also in two days and we have a karaoke machine set up for people to perform! You can perform solo or a duet, but only two people at a time. We need to have at least ten people signed up before hand or the Karoke machine will be put away, anyone who wants to sign up just tell me and you can sign this clip board. You can perform last minute, but we still do need ten before hand!" She finishes and looks up and our eyes meet, I feel the heat rise to my face and my palms get a little sweaty. A girl could never do this to me, and it kinda sucks. I can't even be cool Austin Moon around this beautiful girl, who's sadly only my friend.

"I'll sign up Ms. Dawson!" I shout and she walks over handing me the clip board, I touch her hand and my face gets even hotter. I hope she doesn't notice...

"You can sign up right there Austin," She giggles at me and I take the pen from her and begin to sign my name at the bottom of the page. Sure I wanna be the last to perform but that's not why. Ally turns away from me and I quickly scribble her name down under the fifth person's name. I turn the page over so she can't read it and hand it back to her with a wide smile. She thanks me and leaves. I let out the breath I was apparently holding in and stare at the doorway wishing she hadn't left. School goes by slower than usual and I race back to Starr Records Studio. I told Ally I had to be with Jimmy from 8 to 11:30 but really I had to be there from 3:30 to 11:30. I'm trying to cram as much of this together in a few days as I can. It's either work the next three days non stop or not see Ally at all for the next three weeks, and if our deal goes through and I get to go on tour I won't see her even longer. I meet up with Jimmy and we work and work and work, I record song after song, and we do video conference calls with people from different venues talking to them about funding a tour for me. At 11:30 I leave and sprint to Ally's, it takes ten minutes.

"Ally! I'm so sorry I'm late! I know we only have like twenty minutes but -" I begin to apologize but I see Ally fast asleep on the piano drooling a little bit on the keys. I chuckle and walk over to her. "Come on Ally," I say to myself as I pick her up and bring her up to the practice room couch. I wipe the slobber off her face, and although most would find it disgusting, I found it adorable. I kissed her forehead and walked out and down the stairs.

"Austin wait!" I hear Ally shout tiredly. I run back up the stairs to see what's wrong, my heart races a mile a minute as I think if she knows I just kissed her forehead. I hold my breath and clench my fists and walk over to Ally kneeling down next to the couch, I give her a nod.  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep," She apologizes and I let out my breath, she didn't know I kissed her. Thank goodness.

"It's okay Ally, we can just hang out another time, go to bed," I tell her as I get up, but she grabs my hand and pulls me back towards her.

"When you got home from school did you take a nap before you went to Jimmy's?" She asked me curiously.

"Yeah, why?" I lied, she can't know I was with Jimmy's all day.

"Good, wanna stay here until like four or something? We can work on some new songs and just catch up? Even though it's a school night..."

"Allison Dawson, are you suggesting we only get THREE hours of sleep?" I ask her playfully and she nods. We stand up and go downstairs. I can do this, I don't need sleep at all...I'll be fine.

Tuesday, February 11th 2014- Ally

Ally and I write music and talk until 3:30 when she falls asleep on the counter top. I carry her back up to the practice room onto the couch and go to leave. Ally and I agreed on doing that again tonight. I sprint home - yeah I'm doing way more running than I should be- and I shower and change. I get to Jimmy's and we record until seven. I stop by the gym at school, glance at Ally, run to class, get yelled at for not doing any of my homework and go back to Jimmy's. We record until 10, and do video conferences until 11:30.

"Austin, are you okay? You seem a little tired, maybe you shouldn't be working this hard. I'll just rearrange the schedule so we're back to working our regular hours. Eight to eleven every other day for the next three weeks okay?" Jimmy suggests.

"No!" I nearly shout at him, "I mean no, I'm fine...I just look tired cause I fell asleep in last period today cause the lesson was so boring and so I'm still a little groggy fromt that, it's nothing trust me. I've been getting a lot of sleep," I lie, again.

"Okay, sounds good to me. All this work you're putting in you'll be done by Sunday morning!

"Sunday?!" I shout again.

"Yeah Sunday, that's much better than three weeks isn't it?"

"No it is, I was wondering, can I come from noon to two also? I have lunch and study hall then so there's no problem if I'm not there,"

"Are you sure about that Austin?" Jimmy asks a little worried.

"I'm positive! It'll be fine," I give him the biggest smile I can muster up and he nods.

"Alright, you'll be done by Friday then. See you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Jimmy," I nod and carry myself over to Sonic Boom. I'm overly tired and run down, I can't walk without tripping over myself, and I'm extremely dizzy. I haven't eaten since lunch and I guess that'll remain a problem. Just before I get to Sonic Boom I plaster a smile on, and I slap myself across the face to wake me up a little bit more.

"Hey Ally!" I say excitedly to see my best friend.

"Hey Austin! What's up?"

"Oh nothing! Just ready to write some songs with you...but uh there's a problem. I took a nap again after I got home from school, so I didn't do my homework. Do you mind if I do it here?" I ask.

"That's fine! You can do your homework, I'll help you if you need. I'll just start a new song," She agrees perkily. I smile at her and open up my backpack that is filled with clothes for tomorrow and my homework. I start working, only asking for Ally's help five times. That's a new record for me.

Thursday, February 13th 2014- Ally

My routine has been going on for three days now. Change clothes, leave sonic boom at 3:30, get to Starr Studios at four, record until seven, go to school, stop by to see Ally in the gym without her noticing me, go to my classes, skip lunch and study hall, go to Starr records to record, leave school, go to starr records, and then to Sonic Boom where I do homework and write music with Ally. From there the process repeats. I haven't slept or eaten in three days, that a lot of days. My throats been killing me from all the singing and I feel like I'm going to collapse any second, but I'd do anything to see Ally as much as possible.

"Hey Austin!" Ally waves towards me when I walk into Sonic Boom, I smile and don't say anything back due to the massive pain in my throat.

"I was thinking we should work on a Valentine's Day song, cause tomorrow is Valentine's Day," She tells me and I smile and nod in agreeance. "We need some lyrics,"

"How about, With you I can't eat or sleep, you've got me tripping over my feet. You take my breath away with everything you say, and I am mesmorized completely paralyzed," I suggest to her.

"Oh my god Austin! That's amazing! How'd you come up with that!?" She shrieks excitedly at my lyric choice, and I can't help but smile.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just what happened to me this one time," I inform her, and she giggles a little. Once she falls asleep I bring her up to the practice room like always and kiss her forehead. "You're my Valentine today," I whisper to myself and leave.

Friday, February 14th 2014

I run over to Starr Records where we start recording. By seven o'clock Jimmy tells me not to come back at noon or after school because my voice needs to rest, and although I fight it a little bit, I do appreciate it. I haven't gotten food in my system in days. In third period I'm overjoyed at the fact I have lunch in just an hour, but it just can't come soon enough. Everythings extremely blurry and I feel like I'm going to throw up, even though it'd be impossible due to my lack of food. I take in a deep breath and blink a few times, everything moves around me really fast, faster than it has the last few days. The last thing I remember seeing was the celing of my science class and that's it.

"I think he's waking up," I hear a female voice say to someone else and I blink my eyes open to see what's going on. I see Ally running in and a big man holding her back.

"I need to see Austin!" She screams hitting the man with her small little fists, I've never seen her like this. Why does she need to see me? I look around me and I'm in a white room with machines hooked up to me. _I guess this is what I get for not eating or sleeping..._My head falls back down onto the pillow, I couldn't hold it up any longer.

"You can't see him ma'am he's in critical condition," The man says calmly.

"LET ME IN. I NEED TO SEE AUSTIN!" I hear Ally scream even louder and then I hear a door shut.

"What's going on? Why won't they let Ally in? What am I hooked up to?" I ask flustered.

"You're blood pressure is much higher than it should be at your age, your brain is foggy, you have absolutely no nutrients, your throat is extremely raw and you're on your way to heart disease Mr. Moon. You're lucky you aren't in acoma, or dead. What have you been doing to yourself?" The female nurse asks me.

"What am I hooked up to?"

"An I.V. to pump water and food into your blood stream, and a heart monitor to check your heart rate, you're hooked up to a few other things, but you wouldn't understand. Now what have you been doing to yourself?" She asks again and I hear Ally outside the door screaming and...crying? I've never seen Ally cry. Why is she so upset?

"Why won't you let Ally in?" I asked the nurse again.

"Mr. Moon you can't have visitors you're in critical condition, I need to know what you've been doing to yourself,"

"I haven't eaten or slept since Sunday, and I won't continue to eat or sleep or anything until you let Ally in this room,"

"Mr. Moon you can't have visitors," The nurse says sounding more frustrated than ever.

"Austin!" I hear Ally scream extremely loud, louder than I've ever heard her small quiet figure ever scream before.

"Ally!" I lift my head up and scream back, but I immediately fall backwards once again and close my eyes too tired to try and do it again. I hear the door slam against the wall and Ally comes running in and throws herself on me.

"You're such an idiot!" Ally screams at me through tears.

"Why? What'd I do?" I ask her extremely upset that she's crying, "Why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying? You're going to ask me why I'm crying while you're hooked up to machines? Jimmy told me what you've been doing, going into the studio at four in the morning until school, and then skipping lunch, and then coming back after school! I should've listened to Dez and Trish when they told me you weren't showing up for lunch! I should've been paying more attention to you! And you stayed with me every night until four in the morning, why would you do that? You haven't slept! You should've just told me you couldn't stay! Why would you- why would you stay with me?" She says breaking down into even more tears and I couldn't stand to see her crying. I reached my hand up and wiped away her tears.

"Ally I'm fine, you can stop crying,"

"Austin, you don't understand how scary it was. An announcement went over the PA system saying our school had to go into lock down because there was a student who had to be immediately transported to the hospital. I was flipping out over a person's health, and I didn't know who it was. But then Jamie - you know Jamie, she's in your third period class - she came up to me and hugged me and she was like 'Ally I'm so sorry to hear about your boyfriend! I hope he's okay!' And I asked her what she meant and she told me that you were the one who was rushed to the hospital and I flipped out and I ran, ran, ran and ran here. I skipped school Austin, that's how afraid I was," She finished her story, and I felt even worse. I hoped she didn't notice the slightly faster heart monitor noise when I heard Jamie call me her boyfriend. I gave her a tight hug and my voice was all choky but I spoke anyway.

"Ally I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me,"

"I know I don't HAVE to worry about you Austin, and I don't want to worry about you, but you're always there in the back of mind," She tells me and my heart monitor gets faster, but she doesn't notice. "So why'd you do it Austin?"

I sigh, I didn't want to tell her, but she already knew enough. "Jimmy had me working every day after school for the next three weeks, so I wouldn't be able to see you. I wouldn't be able to see you for TWENTY ONE days, that's too many...so I asked him I could work extra long every day, and that way I would be done by Friday,"

"You did this so you can see me?" Ally asked, wiping away a final tear from her eye and sniffling a little. I didn't say anything, I just nodded.

"Thank you Austin, I really wish you didn't do that, but thank you," She says her voice a little hoarse due to all the crying, she kisses my forehead and my heart speeds up again, ""You're my Valentine today,". She smiles sweetly and my heart rate goes through the roof. The monitor goes absolutely insane and a nurse pushes open the door.

"Mr. Moon are you -" She looks over at Ally, and then back at my pink face, "Never mind," She says and leaves the room again. Ally looks over at the fast beeping monitor and laughs.

"So..you were awake for that?" I ask her sheepishly.

"Austin, everytime you put me to bed I've been awake when you kissed me on the forehead, every single time," I feel my face get hotter and I give her a shy smile. Ally leans in and she kisses me on the lips, the heart monitor goes absolutely crazy now and I don't even care, I want her to know just how crazy I am about her. I kiss her back, and I can swear to you it was the best kiss I've ever experienced.

"Go to sleep Austin," Ally says to me and I nod. I didn't think after that kiss I'd be able to sleep, but her walking out that door was the last thing I saw that night until I was released at eight the next morning.

Saturday, February 15th 2014

My mom asked me question after question about what went on, but honestly I think she was more interested in what happened between Ally and I than she was about my health. When we got home, she had pancakes on the table waiting for me and I chowed them down as fast as I could. I talked to my parents until two in the afternoon and then I took a nap. I woke up at six and I knew exactly what I had to do. My mom laid out my dad's old black suit and I put my dress shoes on. I left the house, waving goodbye to my mom as I drove to the nearest super market. I would've walked, because everything is in walking distance, but the doctor said I had to take it easy, and that meant driving instead of walking for now. Once I got into the super market, I went to the flower section and bought a red rose corsage. My palms got sweaty and my heart started racing, but I was more excited than nervous. As I drove up to Ally's house and stepped out of the car, I got the corsage ready and I straightened out my suit. I walked up to her door and knocked three times. Time: 6:32, I'm ready.

She opened the door without looking at it, her gaze was focused behind her at her dad, but when she turned around her jaw dropped.

"Austin - hi," Ally said.

"Don't tell me you planned this whole entire dance and you don't even plan on attending it," I chuckled. Typical Ally.

"No! I was going to go! But I'm managing it and I don't have a date,"

"Allison - I don't know your middle name- Dawson, will you be my date to the Valentine's Day dance?" I asked her, more nervous than ever.

She looked at me and frowened, "No.." She said and trailed off. She watched as my face dropped and her lips curved upwards. "Austin! I was joking! Of course I'll be your date!" She laughed as she lunged herself into my arms for a hug.

"Ally! I have heart problems, you can't do that to me!" I chuckle back at her and she gives an apologetic shrug. She invites me inside and I sit on her couch for only ten minutes as she gets ready for the dance. I speak with her dad and he claims "He saw our romance coming," I chuckled at him and replied with "Everyone did Sir," and with that Ally walked down the stairs in a stunning red dress with her hair pulled back and curled, she had red lip stick on, and black heels. Now it was my turn to have my jaw touching the floor. I gaped out how gorgeous she look.

"Come on Austin Moon, we have a dance to attend," She said and grabbed my hand. We said our goodbye to her father and shut the front door. I turned to her and looked down, because even in heels she is extremely short.

"You're amazing Austin Moon,"

"You're even more amazing Ally Dawson," I said and I kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. This kiss was better than the first, maybe because this time I really had energy to kiss back. Or maybe it was because I was kissing the girl of my dreams? Or maybe it's just because every kiss with Ally Dawson is better than the last...

"Let's go," I say and I grabbed her hand and lead her to my car.

"Hey Austin?" She says breaking the comfortable silence as we drive to the school dance. "You know this is only the beginning right?" she asks, and I smile and nod. Because I knew it was just the beginning. We're Austin & Ally, we're a never ending story.

-  
If I get at least ten reviews I'll post another chapter, if I don't I'll just leave it at that as a One Shot!


End file.
